Sans
Sans the Skeleton is the older brother of Papyrus. He is the comedian and mysterious one of the Littletale gang. Appearance Sans is a younger looking version of his Undertale counterpart. He is a lot shorter but taller than Papyrus since he is older. He wears a blue winter jacket with a white cotton hoodie. He wears black shorts with white stripes going down on the side. He also wears pajama slippers. Personality Little Sans is still almost like his Undertale counterpart. Lazy. But he also likes to hang out with his friends Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Asgore, Flowey, Happstablook (Soon-To-Be-Mettaton), Napstablook and Monster Baby. He loves to joke around and prank other monsters. He even opens businesses for gold which are usually his way of conning them. He is usually happy but when other monsters pick on or bully Papyrus, he unleashes his inner-demons and can get quite aggressive with his powers. He somehow adopted a rock and now looks after it, calling it Rocky. Powers and Abilities Unlike the other monsters, Sans is the only one in Littletale to have the same powers as his Undertale counterpart. He can do telekinesis when his eye glows blue and can manipulate bones. The only thing he doesn't have is the gaster blasters. He can also teleport. Relationships Papyrus: Sans cares about Papyrus. He is always looking after him, but also likes to annoy him with his puns, pranks and jokes. However, when Papyrus needs help, Sans is always there for him. W. D. Gaster: Sans' relationship with W. D. Gaster isn't very father-and-son-like. His father is always working and doesn't spend much time with him or Papyrus. Sans still loves his father but feels his father doesn't love him that much. So to Sans, Papyrus is the only family he's got. Undyne: Sans and Undyne are good friends. Since Undyne likes extreme things she finds what Sans can do with his powers is cool. They don't hang out much but he knows she has a crush on Alphys. However, they like to work together in some stuff. Alphys: Sans and Alphys are good friends. They hang out at times. Sans isn't really interested in the science part of Alphys but likes to have fun with her. Sans knows she has a crush on Undyne, and sometimes teases them with Asgore. Toriel: Sans and Toriel are like best friends. They both love puns, jokes, pranks and stuff like that. Sans secretly has a crush on Toriel but is too afraid to admit it. Undyne teases Sans about this. Rocky: Papyrus found a rock but Sans somehow felt the need to adopt the rock. The rock is now Sans' pet and is now called Rocky. He looks after it, even though the others find it rather strange, except Papyrus. Asgore: Sans and Asgore are at odds with each other. Sans is jealous when he and Toriel are together and sometimes likes to prank Asgore. Flowey: Sans doesn't know Flowey but he does hear about a flower that talks to his brother all the time, giving him advice. Happstablook: Sans knows Happstablook and sometimes likes to help him in talent shows and stuff. He knows Happstablook wants to be a star when he grows up. Napstablook: Sans knows Napstablook a little and even tries to cheer him up with his jokes and puns, which Napstablook actually likes. Monster Baby: Sans knows Monster Baby. He and Undyne had to babysit Monster Baby once. However, Monster Baby is more fascinated about Undyne that Sans, which Sans is actually a bit jealous of. Category:Characters